SMmarket, my everything!
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: SMmarket, siapa yang gak tahu? Market paling gede se seoul dengan harga yang (nggak) murah. Dengan bos SooMan dan anak buahnya yang gokil gokil, SMmarket selalu diliputi canda tawa! ::: "Bikinin Suho Facebook, qaqa!" ::: Fanfic humor gagal ditengah guguran fanfic romance xD
1. Prolog Pengenalan Tokoh

**SMmarket, my everything!**

**Semuanya bukan punya saya. Alias hanya pinjem nama n_n**

**Summary: SMmarket, siapa yang gak tahu? Market paling gede se seoul dengan harga yang (nggak) murah. Dengan bos SooMan dan anak buahnya yang gokil gokil, SMmarket selalu diliputi canda tawa!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Genre: Humor/parody**

**Rate: T – M (tergantung chapter)**

**Pair: Lihat sendiri yah /disambet/**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
Author tidak menerima semua jenis penolakan!**

**.**

**BERHATI HATILAH!  
Author tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu pada anda!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**~PENGENALAN TOKOH~**

_**_Kalangan Ditakuti_**_

**SooMan Ahjussi  
Gender: Male**

Bosnya SMmarket yang ditakuti. TAPI, karena suatu hal ia ditakuti. Yup, ada tapinya. Ia ditakuti karena ia adalah... BANCI! Makanya, para cowok akan langsung kabur begitu SooMan dateng.

**Heechul the Lady HeeHee  
Gender: Male**

Tangan kanannya SooMan yang selalu menyamar jadi cewek supaya gak jadi korbannya SooMan. Disebut Lady HeeHee karena ia selalu nyamar jadi Lady Gaga. Sering disebut sebagai King Of Crossdresser karena setiap ia bertransformasi ia akan sangat "menipu". Dan ia ditakuti karena sangat galak.

_**_Anak anak Shift Pagi_**_

**Cho Kyuhyun the Kyupil  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 1**

Anak shift pagi yang paling usil. Keusilannya selalu membuat semua orang kerepotan. Paling ceria dan deket sama Changmin dan Sungmin. Nama panggilannya KyuPil.

**Shim Changmin the Lord Voldemin the Food Monster the MinPil  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 2**

Primadonanya SMmarket setelah Siwon. Jadi aset berharganya bos SooMan karena dengan ada trio ganteng (Siwon, Changmin, dan T.O.P) selalu bikin SMmarket penuh dengan cewek cewek dari segala usia. Deket sama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Punya sifat mirip sama Kyuhyun dan selalu bikin pusing karyawan lainnya.

**Jung Yunho the Yadong Bear  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 3**

Tunangannya Jaejoong. Hobi ngegombal didepan Jaejoong dan partner in yadongnya Eunhyuk. Hobi koleksi majalah yadong dan koleksinya udah bejibun.

**Choi Minho the Frog Prince  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 4**

Pacarnya Taemin yang punya jurus aegyo dan jurus muka polos. Tapi dibalik itu punya pikiran yang _"petheng ndedet"_ (hitam kelam). Dikagumi cewek cewek meskipun gak seberpengaruh trio ganteng yang kepedean dan kenarsisan akut. Sering dipanggil frog prince karena hobi koleksi gambar katak yang (menurutnya) lucu.

**Lee Taemin the Aegyo Princess  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 5**

Punya wajah polos, muka aegyo dan pikiran yang lola dan lemot. Pacarnya Minho. Punya umma dan appa yang berbeda sifat dan wajah membuat Taemin jadi ikut berbeda (wajah ganteng otak lola). Hanya bisa pacaran waktu di SMmarket karena si umma tergalak selalu melarang hubungannya dengan Minho.

**Lee SeungHyun (Seungri) the Narsist Boy the Baby Panda  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 1 (lantai 2)**

Narsis. Hobi banget selca bareng T.O.P. Punya band sendiri namanya Big Bang yang anggotanya kasir kasir lantai 2. Bagian vokalisnya. Hobi niru gaya nyanyinya Ariel NOAH.

**Choi SeungHyun (T.O.P) the Narsist Boy Part Two  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 2 (lantai 2)**

Partner in narsisnya Seungri. Bangga masuk di tim Trio Ganteng. Penggemarnya bejibun gile dan bikin envy temen temennya karena sepi pengunjung (?).

**Dong Yong Bae (Taeyang) the Jambul Khatulistiwa Men  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 3 (lantai 2)**

Jambul khatulistiwanya ituloooooh... bikin Syahrini sang empunya ikut ikutan envy. Kalo kerja selalu pake kacamata biar keliatan keren. Punya suara seperti gagak kecepit kaleng tapi itu dulu, sekarang suaranya udah nyaingin Michael Jackson sekalipun. Hobi nyermin (kalo kaca tembus pandang) bareng Seungri.

**Kwon Ji Yong (GD) the Barbie Fashionista  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 4 (lantai 2)**

Fashionista banget. Seragam kantornya ajaudah dirombak sana sini jadi kayak boyband papan atas. Punya wajah kayak cewek yang kalo pake wig udah cewek banget. Dia itu leadernya Big Bang yang juga sering dikerumunin sama cewek cewek, tapi pas pake gaun dan wig dikerumunin cowok cowok.

**Kang Daesung the Angelic Man  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 5 (lantai 2)**

Cowok polos yang sering jadi korban pembullyan member Big Bang lainnya. Artis kamar mandi, alias suka nyanyi di dalem kamar mandi. Bikin cewek kelepek kelepek dengan wajah polosnya dan rambut putihnya (bukan uban).

_**_Anak anak shift malem_**_

**Kim Jaejoong the Hero Boojae  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 1 **

Tunangannya Jung Yunho. Tipe cewek ideal yang bikin semua cowok ngebet banget pengen macarin Jaejoong. Selalu ngasih jatah ke Yunho sebulan sekali yang bikin Yunho ngesot dilantai. Udah tunangan sama Yunho dan siap nikah. Dipanggil Boojae oleh Yunho dan punya nickname Hero Boojae.

**Lee HyukJae (Eunhyuk) the Pervert Monkey  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 2**

Cewek yang yadoooooong... banget dan hobi ngoleksi majalah playboy bareng Yunho. Punya gebetan namanya Donghae.

**Choi Siwon the Religius Man  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 3**

Cowok paling religius sejagat raya. Hobi ngeceramahin orang berjam jam sampe lumutan. Dibalik itu punya sifat agresif kalo liat sang pacar aka Kim Kibum.

**Lee Donghae the Fishy Fishy  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 4**

Punya koleksi ikan yang bejibun banyaknya. Punya panggilan fishy fishy soalnya si empunya julukan juga suka manggil ikannya fishy fishy.

**Micky Yoochun the Galau Men  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 5**

Punya pacar cantik bernama Xiah Junsu. Yoochun selalu temperamental kalo udah nyangkut nama "JUNSU". Selalu merana karena pacarnya kerja di lantai dua. Makanya punya julukan galau men. _Poor~_

**Xiah Junsu the Dolphin Girl  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 1 (lantai 2)**

Penyuka lumba lumba! Punya banyak miniatur lumba lumba. Junsu punya suara layaknya lumba lumba dan punya suara berbunyi _eu kyang kyang~_

**Kim Kibum the Snow Princess  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: Kasir 2 (lantai 2)**

Cowok dingin yang hobi main salju. Kalo musim salju, barulah sifatnya jadi anget anget mangget. Kibum punya banyak banget koleksi bentuk bentuk kristal salju.

**Kim Yesung the Big Head  
Gender: Male  
Kerja bagian: kasir 3 (lantai 2)**

Cowok yang memiliki kepala gede, makanya dijuluki Big Head. Kekasih tercintanya Kim Ryeowook sang cewek idaman. Yesung punya aib kelam karena dibuku diarynya tertulis tulisan _'kalo udah gede, aku pengen jadi OB'_ gara gara dulu dia liat OB cantik di SMmarket.

**Kim Ryeowook  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: kasir 4 (lantai 2)**

Sering dikira istrinya Yesung gara gara marganya sama: KIM. Meskipun ia future's wifenya Yesung, sih. Ryeowook suka sama eskrim rasa strawberry dan hobi nyoleng es krim di SMmarket. Terus kalo ketemu SooMan baru dia bayar itu es krim.

**Lee Sungmin  
Gender: Female  
Kerja bagian: kasir 5 (lantai 2)**

Temennya Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri bingung, kenapa dia mau banget temenan sama dua orang somplak macam mereka. Kalo lagi jalan jalan, sering dimintain traktir oleh kedua sohibnya. Sedikit naksir sama Changmin.

_**_OB dan OG_**_

**Kim Joon-myun (Suho)  
Gender: Male  
Hubungan dengan: Lay**

**Park Chanyeol  
Gender: Male  
Hubungan dengan: Baekhyun**

**Kim Jong-In (Kai)  
Gender: Male  
Hubungan dengan: D.O a.k.a Dio a.k.a BabySoo (bukan SOOman)**

**Oh Sehun  
Gender: Male  
Hubungan dengan: Luhan**

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris)  
Gender: Male  
Hubungan dengan: Tao**

**Kim Jong-dae (Chen)  
Gender: Male  
Hubungan dengan: Chen**

**Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)  
Gender: Female  
Hubungan dengan: Suho**

**Byun Baekhyun  
Gender: Female  
Hubungan dengan: Chanyeol**

**DO Kyungsoo (Dio/BabySoo)  
Gender: Female  
Hubungan dengan: Kai**

**Xi Luhan  
Gender: Female  
Hubungan dengan: Sehun**

**Huang Zi Tao  
Gender: Female  
Hubungan dengan: Kris**

**Kim Min-seok (Xiumin)  
Gender: Female  
Hubungan dengan: Chen**

_**_Cleaning Service_**_

**Song Qian (Victoria)  
Gender: Female**

**Park Sun Young (Luna)  
Gender: Female**

**Jung Soo Jung (Krystal)  
Gender: Female**

**Amber Josephine Liu  
Gender: Female**

**Choi Jin-Ri (Sulli)  
Gender: Female**

**Kim Jonghyun  
Gender: Male**

**Lee Jin Ki (Onew)  
Gender: Male**


	2. Chapter 1: Belah Duren! :O

**SMmarket, my everything!**

**Semuanya bukan punya saya. Alias hanya pinjem nama n_n**

**Summary: SMmarket, siapa yang gak tahu? Market paling gede se seoul dengan harga yang (nggak) murah. Dengan bos SooMan dan anak buahnya yang gokil gokil, SMmarket selalu diliputi canda tawa!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Genre: Humor/parody**

**Rate: T – M (tergantung chapter)**

**Pair: Lihat sendiri yah /disambet/**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
Author tidak menerima semua jenis penolakan!**

**.**

**BERHATI HATILAH!  
Author tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu pada anda!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

_***Chapter ini memiliki rate M untuk bahasanya. Bila anda tidak cukup mengerti, lebih baik tinggalkan page ini***_

SMmarket

SomplakMen Market.

Bangunan dengan cat merah tua dan abu abu itu berdiri kokoh tak tertandingi. Bangunan bertingkat 10 yang isinya adalah benda benda untuk orang yang hobi shopping. Yup, disinilah kau akan menemukan kebahagianmu.

Welcome to SMmarket, SomplakMen Market!

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Yo, jumpa lagi sama gue, anak paling ganteng se-SMmarket, CHANGMIIIIN! Eeee... bukan Lee Changmin lo ya! Gantengan gue atuh, Shim Changmin! -,- *Changmin didepak Lee Changmin sampe Afrika*

Hmmmh... pagi ini pengunjung belum pada dateng. Maklum masih jam 5 pagi. Akhirnya gue ngobrol sama hyung gue Yunho kemudian ngajak Seungri yang lagi kabur dari lantai dua.

"Broh, kamu udah pernah belum belah duren?" tanya Yunho pada gue dan Seungri.

Gue naikin alis. Rasanya gue pernah denger istilah itu, tapi gak tau dimana. Mungkin maksudnya ngebelah duren gitu. Hmmm... gue mah gak pernah ngebelah duren. Boro boro mau belah duren, beli duren aja gak bisa. Maklum lah bos gue –SooMan– pelitnya gak ketulungan. THR aja cuma pas natalan dan langsung abis.

"Gak." Gue sama Seungri njawab. Barengan, lagi. Weh, sehati.

Yunho senyum senyum. Wih, kayaknya dia habis mikirin hal mesum neh. Gue curiga, apa hubungannya sama belah duren? Karna gue polos dan gak berdosa, gue mutusin gak mikirin hal itu lagi.

Yunho lanjut. "Coba lakuin sama perawan cantik. Kyuhyun kek, ato si Victoria F(x). Dijamin lah lu gak bakalan nyesel."

Gue naikin alis lagi. "Emang napa sama anak perawan? Sama cewek lain –Ibu gue misalnya, atau nenek, atau istri orang?"

Yunho kesedak tehnya. "Gile! Mana bisa! Belah duren ya enaknya sama anak perawan!"

_Misscommunication_ semakin memanas saja.

"Min, lu mau nyoba ga?" tanya Seungri dengan mata berbinar binar. *_*

"Mau, mau! Eh, ajak sekalian tuh si Dara, cewek geboy yang tinggal di komplek elu! Gue ngajak Kyuhyun aje!" sahut gue

Dari sudut mata gue, gue liat Bang Yunho melolot lolot. Gue heran sih, tapi demi kegantengan gue, gue mutusin gak tanya macem macem. Mungkin bang Yunho iri kali yak, karena gak diajak belah durenan? :p

"Kalo gitu, lakuin malem sekitar jam 10. Dijamin enak." Sahut Yunho tiba tiba.

"Oke."

Hahah, alesan gue ngajak Kyuhyun, pada tau dong? Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui! Sambil menyelam, minum air! Sambil belah duren, ngedeketin Kyuhyun! Hehehehehehe~ bukan gue namanya kalau gak bisa ngedeketin Kyuhyun!

Gue langsung ngambil HP gue. Terus ngajak Kyuhyun lewat chat. Yang bikin gue bingung, kenapa ya Kyuhyun sempet make emoticon :O waktu gue ajak belah duren?

Ah, rasa rasanya semua temen gue penuh dengan misteri -_-"

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Gue langsung capcus ke pasar waktu shift gue abis.

Dipasar, gue langsung menemui tempat dimana banyak cewe cantik yang teriak teriak, "duren montok, duren montok! Ayo depeleh depeleh! Harga murah anda puas!"

Gue langsung aja menemui salah satu yeoja tersebut. "Heh, beli!"

"Ayo depeleh! Yang paling cantik satu jetian sejam lima jetian semalem, yang paling jelek tiga ratus rebu sejam lima ratus rebu sejam!"

"Anjrit. Gak jadi deh," jawab gue waktu tau harganya mak bujret. Gue heran, duren masa harganya sampe satu juta? Akhirnya gue mutusin nyari penjual lain dan berhasil ngeborong sekitar 5 buah duren yang gede gede.

Gue hebat, 'kan?

Ngomong ngomong, gue masih heran tuh sama penawaran tadi. Duren satu jetian itu kenapa ya? Masa duren emas? Impomemble banget dah.

Dunia penuh misteri! Gue ngegelengin kepala gue.

Karena gue males mikirin tadi, akhirnya gue nyeret semua duren gue ke rumah a.k.a apartemennya Seungri. Disana gue langsung make kacamata item, biar keliatan cool gitu! Gue kan juga mau nampang ke Sandara yang kata Seungri wajahnya cling cling dan ditaksir sama GD.

Disana udah pada dateng dan dengan muka innocent gue langsung duduk.

"Nih durennya."

Kyuhyun melolot. "Lu niat gak sih?! Karena lu datengnya telat, SONO BELAH DURENNYA!"

"Mianhae." Jawab gue sekenanya. Gue lansung ngambil golok ditangan Seungri, lalu membelahnya. Kemudian...

"Adaaaauuuwwww!"

Ujung golok itu ngegores tangan gue. Dikit sih, ga perih –perih dikit– sama sekali. Tapi demi caper caper ke Kyuhyun gue pura pura kesakitan aja. Huehehehehehehe. Gue bangga banget sama otak gue yang pinter ini. Ckckckck, gue memang pinter. Iya gak reader?

"OMO! Changmin, kau baik baik saja?" panik Kyuhyun sambil nyuruh Seungri dan Dara nyari perban.

"Kamu gak apa apa kan? Sakit gak?" Kyuhyun ngejilat darah gue. Aigooooo... jantungku melompat lompat rasanya .

Kepala gue berdenyut denyut gara gara liat Kyuhyun dengan muka _evil_ _behind angel_-nya. Jangan ketawa ya, tapi emang kepala gue suka pusing kalo ngeliatin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, elu mau bikin gue mati muda, ya? Gue ngomong sama diri gue sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian SeungDara udah balik sambil bawa perban.

Dan Kyuhyun yang memasangkan perbannya! .

Setelah masalah perban memperban selese, gue langsung ngebelah lagi. Dan akhirnya gue, Kyu, Panda, sama Dara bisa menikmati kembali duren yang potongannya amburadul pisan itu.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Besoknya, gue berangkat dengan senang hati dengan tangan kiri yang masih diperban. Biasalah, caper :v

Yunho ngernyit liat gue waktu gue nunjukin perbanan gue.

"Loh, kamu kenapa?"

"Keiris waktu ngebelah duren." Jawab gue enteng sambil naikin tangga ke lantai dua –tentunya setelah mengajak Kyuhyun, Ufufufufufufu~ gue pengen bantu Seungri pamer (?) kalo Seungri habis belah duren sama perawan cantik bernama Sandara Park ^0^

**OMAKE**

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah naik langsung menuju ke meja kasir Seungri. Disana tampak Seungri sedang cengengesan absurd dengan soulmate narsisannya yang memiliki nama Choi Seung Hyun dan nickname T.O.P.

"Helo broh! Tumben amat dateng ke sini. Ngapain?" T.O.P ngejontos kepala Changmin lembut namun krenyes krenyes.

"Ah, biasa. Eh, kemaren, ada kejadian hebat loh!" Changmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Apa? Apa?" tanya GD yang hobinya ngegosip bareng Taeyang dan Daesung.

"Kemaren, Seungri ngajak Dara belah duren dan berhasil ^0^" sahut Changmin dengan watados.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengernyit saat aura surem yang menguar nguar dari tubuh GD yang kayak barbie fashionista itu. GD langsung mendekati Seungri yang asyik selca selca bareng T.O.P.

"Mati. Kau. Lee. Seung. Hyun!" teriak GD sambil menerkam Seungri dengan ganasnya.

Satu lagi misteri yang belum berhasil dipecahkan oleh Changmin. Kenapa GD begitu marah, padahal Dara dan Seungri hanya membelah duren –lebih tepatnya makan duren karena yang ngebelah Changmin– bersama – sama?

**END**

**Chapter satu selesai!**

**Thengkyu yang sudah mau baca chapter ini sampe selesai. Rencananya sih mau dilanjut terus dengan setiap chapter memiliki cerita yang berbeda – beda tentang SMmarket Family ini.**

**TBC atau DISCONTINUE?**


	3. Chapter 2: What SooMan do in Jeju Island

**SMmarket, my everything!**

**Semuanya bukan punya saya. Alias hanya pinjem nama n_n**

**Summary: SMmarket, siapa yang nggak tahu? Market tergede se seoul dengan harga yang (nggak) murah. Dengan boss Sooman dan anak buahnya yang gokil – gokil, SMmarket selalu diliputi canda tawa!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Genre: Humor/parody**

**Rate: T – M (tergantung chapter)**

**Pair: Lihat sendiri yah /disambet/**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
Author tidak menerima semua jenis penolakan!**

**.**

**BERHATI HATILAH!  
Author tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu pada anda!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Hari ini SMmarket sedang libur. SooMan, sebagai sang pemilik, sedang pergi berdua dengan Heechul mengurus 'sesuatu'. Namun karena anak anak SMmarket begitu mencintai tempat kerja mereka, anak anak SMmarket berkumpul di halaman belakang SMmarket untuk mengenang jasa para pahlawan (?)

Dan kini mereka sedang bersenda gurau di halaman belakang. Membicarakan gossip hangat terbaru yang mereka dengar.

"Eh, eh, hyungdeul!" Sehun memotong gosip yang sedang dibicarakan oleh G-Dragon dan Daesung.

Loh, Sehun? OB di SMmarket itu?

Jangan salah, ya. Gitu gitu rasa persaudaraan anak anak SMmarket itu besar sekali. Menurut mereka baik staff maupun OB memiliki pangkat yang sama besarnya. Maka dari itu, selain jajaran staff para OB dan Cleaning Service ikut berkumpul disini :3

Kembali ke laptop.

"Apaan, sih, Hun?" G-Dragon menghela napas. Padahal ia baru saja membicarakan tentang Dara dan Seungri belah durenan #G-Dragontidakbisamelupakandendamnya

"Menurut hyung... SooMan dan Heechul ngapain, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil menerawang langit biru bersih tanpa gumpalan awan kapas.

G-Dragon ikut terbawa suasana. "Entahlah..." lirihnya pelan.

"Aku tahu!" Junsu berseru riang.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Mereka sedang melakukan ini..."

_SooMan dan Heechul melangkah riang di Mall Jeju. Heechul, seperti biasa, menyamar menjadi seorang wanita muda yang cantik. Dan SooMan, memakai jas yang ia beli khusus di beli di Jeju dengan tanda tangan artis terkenal idolanya._

_Bila kalian bertanya sedang apa sekarang, hanya satu jawabannya:_

_Nge-date._

_NGE-DATE?_

_Jangan salah. Sebenarnya ada rahasia dibalik sifat Heechul yang sangat menurut pada SooMan._

_Heechul itu..._

_Tunangan SooMan._

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa anak anak SMmarket menggema di siang bolong itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berguling guling di lantai. Changmin memukul mukulkan tangan jenjangnya ke tanah. Jaejoong hampir kehabisan napas karena sibuk tertawa. Semuanya sibuk membayangkan bila cerita Junsu benar benar menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah mereka berhenti tertawa, Tao menyerobot pembicaraan.

"Yang ini lebih menarik! Ceritanya begini..."

_Suasana horror dan kelam menyelimuti gedung tua itu. Hampir dipastikan kalau semua manusia di Bumi ini tidak ada yang berani mendatangi gedung tua dan kumuh tersebut. _

_Namun, sepertinya itu salah._

_Sebuah langkah kaki menggema di tengah kesunyian gedung tua itu._

_Diikuti oleh teriakan teriakan memohon yang sangat memilukan._

"_Akhirnya... aku menemukanmu, Lee SooMan..." bisik Heechul dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan bercak darah._

"_Ku-kumohon... ampuni nya-nyawaku..." lirih SooMan dengan wajah pilu. Seingatnya, mereka tadi sedang bersenang senang di mall. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Terkurung di gedung tua dengan seorang psikopat yang ahli membunuh._

"_Aku tidak mau." Heechul mendecih._

_Ia menggenggam erat kapak yang masih berlumuran darah segar –darah para korban yang ia bunuh sebelumnya. Dengan cepat ditebasnya kapak tersebut ke kepala SooMan._

_... dan Heechul menyeringai ketika sebuah kepala menggelinding tepat di kakinya._

"ASTAGA TAO CERITAMU MENYERAMKAAAAN...! TT0TT" pekik Suho berlindung di balik punggung ceweknya a.k.a Lay yang malah tampak menikmati cerita karangan Tao. Ckckck, suami suami takut istri, eoh?

Kris memandang Tao –sang kekasih dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia heran, kenapa kekasihnya yang unyu unyu polos ini bisa mengarang sebuah cerita yang tidak akan dibaca oleh seorang yang unyu unyu polos macam Tao?

"Kau... menemukan cerita itu darimana?" selidik Kris sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hehe... plotnya diambil dari _fanfic_ yang dibaca oleh Kai..." cengir Tao.

Dan berikutnya terdengar suara minta ampun dari mulut seorang Kim JongIn.

Sadar dari keterpukauan dari cerita Tao, Seungri mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku punya yang lebih menarik..."

"_Ahhhhh~ Uhhhhh~ Ahhhhh~~" desahan desahan sexy terdengar dari sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima._

_... Mencurigakan._

_Mari kita intip lebih dalam. Tampak seorang ahjussi sedang menindih seorang yeoja cantik namun memiliki gurat wajah tegas._

"_I WANNA MORE... aaahhhh... auuuhhhh... SooMan!"_

_SooMan menyeringai. Ia melanjutkan acaranya yang tertunda –melahap bibir manis Kim Heechul yang merupakan tunangannya diam – diam. SooMan bahkan tak pernah menyangka kalau ia dan Heechul akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia benar benar bersyukur bisa mendapatkan seluruh tubuh Heechul._

_Lalu SooMan mu-_

"Yaaaak! STOP! STOP!" Yoochun menutupi wajah Junsu. Junsu hanya merengut kesal. Emangnya, meskipun ia cewek, ia tidak boleh mendengar hal 'begini' dan 'begitu'? Ayolah, ia satu shift dengan Eunhyuk dan ia sudah sering melihat video yadong bersama Eunhyuk yang juga yadong.

"Dooooh... ini ganggu cerita orang aja =,=" Seungri menggaruk kepalanya.

GD memandang Seungri sinis. "Kau memang yadong, akui sajalah. Dan juga tidak bakat mengarang cerita."

Seungri balik menatap sinis GD. "Aku yadong kok. Dan aku ngaku. Tapi aku jago ngarang. Ketimbang kau hyung, mengarang saja mendapatkan nilai 4."

GD hanya diam. _'Sialan tuh Seungri. Mama, aib gue mama TT^TT'_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... kenapa jadi sunyi senyap begini?"

Yesung mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tahu mereka sedang melakukan apa!"

_SooMan menyeruput es jusnya. Ia sedang berada di dapur rumah sewanya bersama Heechul –asisten pribadinya. Mereka menyewa sebuah rumah kecil untuk ditinggali sementara sampai urusan mereka semua selesai._

_Dari oven tercium bau yang harum._

_Yup. Heechul sedang memanggang sebuah kue yang ia buat._

_Jangan meragukan Heechul, anyway. Meskipun dia namja, tapi Heechul merupakan calon suami yang ideal. Heechul bisa mengerjakan tugas tugas rumah, dan tentunya... bisa memasak. Benar benar ayah yang hebat, 'kan?_

_Tapi tunggu dulu._

_Heechul tidak akan menjadi ayah, ufufufufu~_

_Karena-_

"_Sayaaaanggg~ kuenya matanggg~"_

_-Heechul sudah ada yang punya._

_SooMan bergegas menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya erat._

"_Calon istriku sudah semakin jago memasak, eoh?" goda SooMan sambil mengecup pipi putih mulus Heechul. Membuat Heechul kegelian sendiri._

"_Hmmm... kurang vlanya nih. Kupikir kue berwarna pink cherry ini lebih cocok dengan vla merah." Gumam Heechul._

"_Ya, kenapa tidak?" _

_Heechul tersenyum simpul._

_Senyum itu... mengerikan. Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak menelusup di dalam hati SooMan._

"_Tunggu honey... aku akan mengambilkan vlanya."_

_SooMan hanya mengangguk. Ia duduk di meja sambil memegang dadanya yang sedari tadi berdebar debar dengan kencang karena senyum mematikan Heechul._

_Dan Heechul kembali dengan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya._

"_Chullie?"_

_Heechul semakin mendekat. Menampilkan senyum psikonya._

_He-_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! HEEEEENTIIIIIKKKAAAAANNNNN!" raung Suho sambil menggelepar gelepar di lantai.

"Kau ini. Padahal lagi seru serunya tauk!" Yesung mengumpat.

"Dasar alay jijay." Timpal Lay yang sudah 'gedeg' melihat Suho terus terusan berteriak kencang sambil memeluknya erat. Ah, rasanya benar benar menyebalkan saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bukan typemu sama sekali. Iuuh!

"Ini dilanjutkan, tidak?" tanya Yesung sambil mengetuk ngetuk jarinya di lantai.

"Harus!"

Yesung tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali bercerita.

_Heechul mendekati SooMan dengan senyumnya._

_CRAAAAAT!_

_Heechul menebas nadi SooMan. Darah menetes deras dari leher SooMan, bertepatan dengan kepala SooMan yang jatuh tertelungkup di meja._

"_Cih. Kurang." Heechul mendengus. Lalu berlari, mengambil kapak yang tergeletak manis di dekat meja. Dan dengan cepat mengayunkannya ke kepala SooMan._

_TRAAAAKKKK_

_Heechul tersenyum kembali dengan wajah dipenuhi noda darah._

"Segitu doang? O_O" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan matanya yang membulat, dan memang sudah bulat dari sononya.

"Kau mau sampai sedetil detilnya?" Yesung memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah _babo_nya.

"YAAAAAAA!"

"Oke deh..."

_Heechul menyeringai iblis. Ia membawa kepala SooMan yang sudah ia potong, Kemudian dengan cekatan ia membedah kepala SooMan, mengeluarkan benda kenyal berwarna pink yang diketahui berwarna otak. _

_Ia memasukkan otak SooMan dalam sebuah wadah. Kemudian mencampurnya dengan bumbu dan sayur mayur, meneteskan sedikit darah SooMan, dan memasaknya di kompor sambil bersenandung ria._

_Setelah sayur mayurnya jadi, Heechul mematikan kompor dan meletakkan sayur di mangkuk sewarna merah darah miliknya._

"_Sekarang... sayur otak SooMan dan jelly saus darah SooMan sudah jadi,"_

Speechless.

Kai memasang wajah serius. "Elegan. Cerita awal seperti drama romance, tapi ending gore. I like it." Katanya sambil mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan angka '10' yang entah dibuat di mana, kapan, dan bersama siapa.

"Mari bercerita lagi..."

Tapi ajakan Yunho terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal.

"OOOOOOIIIIII! KAMI PULANGGGG!"

Mereka semua tersentak melihat SooMan dan Heechul yang menenteng banyak belanjaan –maklum SooMan adalah tipikal om om gila belanja.

"Kenapa wajah kalian pucet pucet kayak gitu?"

**END**

**Busyet, ni chap geje banget yak xD**

**Ini isinya berdasarkan perbincangan author sama temen temen author soal guru killer di sekolah author yang lagi cuti xD**

**Dan untuk merayakan (?) ke-cuti-an guru killer author, maka author dan temen temen author membuat karangan (?) tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh guru killer author selama cuti xD dan tentu saja tema karangannya adalah 'Something Bad From Killer Teacher' xD**

**Maap yak kalo geje xD**


	4. Chapter 3: Suho pengen akun FB, qaqa!

**SMmarket, my everything!**

**Semuanya bukan punya saya. Alias hanya pinjem nama n_n**

**Summary: SMmarket, siapa yang nggak tahu? Market tergede se seoul dengan harga yang (nggak) murah. Dengan boss Sooman dan anak buahnya yang gokil – gokil, SMmarket selalu diliputi canda tawa!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**Genre: Humor/parody**

**Rate: T – M (tergantung chapter)**

**Pair: Lihat sendiri yah /disambet/**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
Author tidak menerima semua jenis penolakan!**

**.**

**BERHATI HATILAH!  
Author tidak akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu pada anda!**

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"Hahahaha..."

"Hihihihi..."

"uuuphh!"

"Yaampun!"

Suho mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan Sehun. Angkatan OB termuda itu kini sedang memandangi layar HP-nya dengan tampang bodoh yang membuat siapa saja ingin mencubit cubit wajah itu.

"Kau sedang apa, sih, Hun?!" teriak Suho kesal. Dasar, padahal ia sedang bersusah payah membuat bercangkir cangkir kopi untuk pegawai kasir, eh, malah magnae itu asyik ketawa ketiwi nggak jelas.

"Thuho-hyung norak!" teriak Sehun dari kejauhan. "Gue lagi Facebook-an!"

"Apa? Pisbuk? Apaan, noh?" Suho menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tampang babo.

"APHA? Hyung nggak tahu facebook di tahun 2013 menuju 2014? HYUNG KAMTHEUPAAY!"

Suho ingin sekali menonjok magnae cadel di belakangnya dengan sekali tendang, namun dia masih menyanyangi nyawanya karena kalau ia melakukan itu sudah jelas Luhan akan memotong motongnya sampai mati. Akhirnya Suho memilih diam saja.

"Sudahlah! Daripada pisbuk-an atau apalah itu, sana buat mie instan untuk Siwon dan Junsu!"

"Ne, ne, hyung!" jawab Sehun pendek, namun matanya tetap mengarah pada Handphonenya. Suho merutuki dirinya yang katrok sekarang.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"Kkamjong." Suho memanggil Kai yang baru saja mengantarkan segelas teh di ruangan Heechul.

"Wae, der?" *gak enak banget panggilannya? -_-*

"Ajarin gue bikin facebook."

Kai melongo 3 senti dan bertambah 5 senti. Berikutnya ia tertawa terbahak bahak. "Hahahahhahhaha! Ya'ampun, hyung! Masa, bikin facebook aja gak bisa? Anjriiittt... ngakak yaampun NGUQUQ!"

Suho naplok muka Kai pake sendal.

"Wooooi... serius, duarius!"

Kai malah gak berhenti ketawa sehingga Suho hanya bisa ngebatin miris. _'Ya Tuhan... gue sebagai leader kok melaaaaz... sekali nasipnya Q_Q'_

Setelah puas nangis bombay, Suho pergi ke bagian dapur yang lain. Disana tampak Tao sedang nyekakak nyekikik sambil mantengin HP-nya. Suho berharap kalau cowok manis dihadapannya ini bakalan menurut soalnya Tao kan polos banget.

Suho menepuk pundak Tao yang membuat Tao berjengit kaget.

"Eh-eh, ada apa, hyung?"

Suho nyengir. "Ajarin gue bikin fb, ya? Pleaseeeee..." Suho memohon dengan sungguh sungguh.

Tao mandangin Suho dalem. Suho pun memandang Tao dalam. Suho dan Tao pandang pandangan. Mereka jatuh cinta terus nikah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author ditendang***

Tao mantengin wajah Suho. Suho kege-eran nyangka dia ganteng, maka Suho ngibas ngibasin rambut sambil kedip kedip centil.

Tao ngebuka suara. "Minta ajarin Kai aja, leader."

JDDEEEEEEERRRRR!

Pupus sudah harapan Suho untuk membuat account facebook. OH TIDAAAK! TT_TT

Akhirnya ia meninggalkan Tao dengan tatapan miris dan hati terluka. Sementara Tao hanya bengong doang. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali asyik dengan apa yang ia baca: ff gore. Oke, sepertinya BangKai sudah meracuni otak Tao terlalu dalam sehingga otak Tao jadi super konslet begini.

Suho sampai ditepi pintu dapur. Dapat dilihat seluruh OB sedang ngakak sambil mandangin HP. Uh oh, tampaknya mereka lagi fb-an. Suho mandangin mereka dengan tatapan ngenes. Akhirnya dia milih di pojokan supaya setan facebook gak nge-grepe grepe (?) dia lagi.

"Suhonnie... ngapain mojok di situ? Sini deh. Sekalian aku add facebooknya." Ucap Lay manis.

Suho gelagapan. Sementara Sehun dan Kai udah nahan tawa.

"Aku... nggak punya fb..." ucap Suho melas.

Lay mlongo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"HUAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa Lay menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suho cuma bisa nyengir geje nahan malu plus sedih gegara ga punya account facebook.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"Siwon..." Suho natep Siwon dengan tatapan melas.

"Heh? Apaan?" Siwon yang lagi nyeruput kopi noleh ke Suho. Nggak sih, sedikit noleh. Orangnya lagi asyik nge-chat sama yayang Kibummienya makanya cuma sedikit noleh.

"Bikinin FB, dong..." pinta Suho. Nggak lupa dengan mata berkaca kaca yang membuat Aquatics bakalan kasian banget sama Suholang Kaya dan langsung ikutan nangis. Kecuali author karena author bukan penggemar drama telenovela abal abal macem gitu :p

Siwon naikin alis. "Kamu punya android, tapi gak bisa bikin akun FB?"

Suho nyengir lagi. "Enggak. Download game aja nggak bisa... :d :p"

Siwon tepok jidat. "Nggak ah! Lagi SMS-an sama Kibummie, nih! Udah sono pergi!"

Suho pergi dengan wajah sedih. Tumbenan Siwon yang (sok) alim jadi jahat banget. Gara gara Kibum kali ya? Siwon mah, kalo udah nyangkut Kibum langsung jadi jahat kayak gitu. Suho dendam sama Kibum. Padahal Kibum gak salah apa apa. (mulai ngawuuur)

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

"YAK SUHOOOOO! KAMU GILA ATAU GAK WARAAAAS?" teriak Daesung pake toa dari halaman SM Market.

Sore ini, pada saat pertukaran shift, Suho melakukan hal yang diluar batas normal: LOMPAT DARI ATAP SM MARKET GEGARA GA PUNYA AKUN FB. Siapa yang nggak ngakak, coba? Alasan sepele gitu sampe mau lompat. Tapi bagi Suholang kaya, itu masalah yang gawat banget dan ngenes banget sampe bikin orang pengen ngiris nadi.

"SUHOOOO! TURUN ATAU KUBACOK KAMU!" teriak Heechul ikutan emosi, sampe sampe wignya lepas dan gaunnya robek robek.

"TIDAK SEBELUM-" Suho kepengen jawab tapi dipotong sama yayang Lay-nya.

"Suhonnie! Kalo kamu bunuh diri, aku sama siapa dong? Jangan bunuh diri dong bebeb... TTATT" Lay udah nangis di bawah sana.

Suho udah sedih aja ngeliat bebebnya nangis gitu. Pengennya dia turun ke bawah terus meluk badan Lay, tapi, kalo gitu, dia gak bakalan dapet akun FB dong? Suho didera dilema perasaan dan pilihan.

Akhirnya Suho mutusin untuk tetap melanjutkan rencananya.

"TIDAK!" balas Suho pake toa. Salah satu kakinya udah nggantung di pinggiran atap.

"KATAKAN APA MAU MU, HYUNG! GA USAH PAKE BUNUH DIRI BUNUH DIRIAN SEGALAAAA!" Chen(tong nasi) teriak dengan emosi tinggi dengan suara yang tinggi pula.

"... bikinin akun FACEBOOK, SEKARANG!" bales Suho dari atas atap.

Chen(tong nasi) cengok. Lay cengok. Daesung cengok. Heechul cengok. Semua cengok berjamaah mendengar perkataan Suho yang diluar perkiraan.

"HAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NGAKAKZ!"

"SEGITUNYA YA, PENGEN DAPET AKUN FB?"

"TOLONG GA BISA BERHENTI NGAKAAAAKZ!"

Suho memandang semua orang yang ngakak di bawah sana. "KALO GITU GUE LOMPAT BENERAN! BYEEE!'

Hening.

BRAK BRUK BRAK

"HuaaAAAAaaAAaaaAAA..."

**END (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Author ditabok again***

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Sehun menatap Suho dengan mata yang berair.

Nggak juga, sih. Disebelahnya ada Kai dan Siwon yang memandang Suho dengan mata memerah.

Mereka kini sedang tiduran di ranjang, menemani Suho yang sedang berselancar di dunia lain dengan wajah angelic-nya.

Sehun kini tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"HueeEeeeEee... Thuho hyung... cepetan... hikth... cepetan..."

Kai ikutan emosi. "Cepatlah KEMBALI KE SINI, Suhoooo! Kami lelah menunggumu!"

Siwon hanya diem aja sambil sesekali membaca renungan malam dengan mata yang berair. Terkadang Siwon menghapus kasar air matanya yang serasa ingin tumpah, tapi tetap saja air mata itu bakalan muncul lagi.

Sementara objek yang dimaksud –Suho- hanya memandang KaiHunWon dengan tatapan babo.

"Ya maap... aku kan nggak ngerti..." katanya dengan tampang angelic polos.

Kai dan Sehun tepok jidat. Siwon asyik nguap sambil ngapus kasar air matanya yang tumpah akibat nguap.

Oke, jadi gini ceritanya.

Ketika Suho akan lompat, Kris langsung berseru, "JANGAN LOMPAT, SUHO! KAI, SEHUN, DAN SIWON AKAN MENGAJARKANMU MEMBUAT AKUN FB!". Dan teriakan tersebut dibalas sumpah serapah oleh KaiHunWon dalem hati.

Karena kapasitas otak Suho yang kecil #plakplakplak Suho sama sekali nggak connect sama penjelasan KaiHunWon. Membuat KaiHunWon harus menunggui Suho sampai jam 11.00. Pukpuk for them,

"Sudahlah." Suho meng-close facebook kemudian mematikan laptop yang ia pinjam dari Yesung. "Lanjutkan besok saja, ya..."

KaiHunWon berseru senang dalam hati.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Sehun memainkan HP-nya. Pagi ini dia mendapat jatah libur mendadak setelah mengajarkan Suho membuat FB –yah, rupanya penderitaannya berbuah kenikmatan sehingga ia nggak perlu berangkat ke SM Market.

Sehun log in ke facebook. Ia segera meng-konfirm FB baru Suho: $uh0 17hU MACHO (Sehun ingin muntah sekarang, Kemudian membuka kronologi Suho.

_$uh0 17hU MACHO_

_Update status itu apa, ciiieh?_

Sehun hanya bisa tepok jidat.

Kenapa hyungnya begitu pabbo?

**END *kali ini beneran***

**Maap ya kalo kembali dengan chappie geje begini xD**

**Dan maap juga kalo Suho jadi ngenes begini nasipnya... ._.v #pukpukforSuho okelah kalau begitu, author minta maaf ya? Tapi tunggu lebaran taun depan ya? #dilemparsandal**

**Yosh, ada yang berniat memberi jejak di sini?**


End file.
